


Just a Test

by cadkitten



Category: Alice Nine, Dir en grey
Genre: Anal Sex, Cumshot, Explicit Language, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-03
Updated: 2008-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-14 17:47:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die's upset over his inability to perform in certain situations and Saga comes to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Test

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mansexual](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mansexual).



> For mansexual, who requested this pairing off of jrock_ffrequest.  
> Pairing: Die x Saga  
> Rating: NC-17 or whatever  
> Prompts: erectile dysfunction, beat up old sneakers  
> PS: HAPPY FUCKIN' BIRTHDAY, mansexual!!  
> Song[s]: ".Sparkplug" by Idiot Pilot

Thin tendrils of smoke curled into the air, wafting away on the light breeze of the heater inside the crowded bar. Die lifted the green glass of his beer bottle to his lips and took a drink, following it with another drag from his cigarette. His outward breath was more of a sigh of sorts, as his sprits were weighed heavily upon.

Today had not been the best of days for him, nor had the night brought anything but continued depression. He felt somehow less of a man than he ever had before, but at least this time he had a reason. A glance at his watch told him the person he was waiting on was more than fifteen minutes late already. He stubbed out his cigarette and rubbed wearily at his eyes, a grimace on his face as pieces of the night came back to him.

_Her expression horrified and her eyes full of hatred as she stormed out the door, flipping him off and screaming obscenities back down the hallway at him. The way he stood there in nothing but his underwear, watching her leave and praying that she'd at least have the decency to not tell the world his secrets._

A hand slid over his back and his head jerked up as he turned to face the owner. He smiled faintly. "Hey, Saga...."

The bassist flashed him a huge grin before settling on the seat beside him. "Hey, why so glum?"

Die glanced around, making sure no one within earshot seemed to take notice of either of them. A soft sigh left his mouth as he shook his head. "I did it again... I drove my girlfriend away." His eyes met Saga's and he knew he looked years older than he actually was, the stress of these past several months on him like the weight of the world.

"Oh... same thing as last time?"

Die shook his head. "It's always different, every single time. First, because I'm not paying attention to what one chick demands in bed. Then because I'm not 'man enough' to fulfill the next one's desires." He winced. "Then the strap-on incident. And now this... this one just takes the fucking cake." He finished off his beer and started to order another one, but Saga ordered water for him instead.

"How many have you had already?"

"That's three." No point in lying.

Saga shook his head, pushing the water at Die and pursing his lips. "Drink this."

Die did as he was told, seeing no reason why he should upset Saga anymore than his words inevitably had.

The auburn-haired man offered a small smile. "Die... I don't know what to tell you. I mean... I know what the problem likely is, but I know you won't listen to me if I say it."

The guitarist inclined his head just the smallest amount as he finished the water and placed the glass back on the counter. "Tell me anyway."

Saga looked thoughtful, but declined to answer, instead rising from his seat and holding out a hand. "Let's get out of here and go somewhere more private to continue this."

The implication of the phrase passed right over Die, not even registering that maybe they were no longer discussing a simple exchange of words. He just stood and followed, leaving the bar and the smell of smoke and liquor behind as they left out the back exit. They slipped into a somewhat comfortable silence as they walked the few blocks to Saga's apartment.

At the threshold, Saga kicked off his loafers and Die carelessly removed his old, beat-up sneakers, allowing them to fall haphazardly in the corner.

Saga disappeared into the kitchen, making his way back out a few moments later with two glasses of water. He handed one to Die and settled onto the couch, sipping his own. "So... what was it this time?"

Die gulped down some of the water and then set his glass on the table, clasping his hands in his lap and hanging his head. "I... I couldn't even get an erection."

It took a considerable attempt for Saga to not choke on his water, but he managed, carefully setting the glass down and swallowing. "Was she not giving you any attention?"

The red-head frowned, staring at the floor, his cheeks heating in embarrassment at how small this made him feel. "She did all she could. She used her hands, her mouth, everything." He felt a little choked up, like the words didn't want to leave his throat. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I mean, I found her attractive, so I don't get it." He bit his lip, releasing the flesh when he felt that he'd bite through it if he didn't. "I even tried to get it up after she was gone, thinking maybe something was wrong and I needed to go to the doctor about it. But I was fine then...."

Saga's eyes glittered with something close to amusement, but he kept it to himself. "We're close, right?"

Die lifted his eyes to Saga. "Yeah... or else I wouldn't be telling you this."

The bassist nodded as he scooted a bit closer. "So if I proposed something... a test of sorts... you'd be game for it, right?"

Something in the other's voice made Die hesitate for a moment, but he pushed the thoughts aside and nodded. "Of course."

Smoothly, Saga stood up and went to his DVD player, kneeling down and pulling out a video from the bottom cabinet. He inserted it and flicked on the TV, pressing play on the machine and then coming to sit back down beside Die, purposely making sure their thighs were touching.

Curiosity filled the red-head as he watched a few ads for charge sex-lines flash by. "How the hell is porn going to help me with a real girl?"

"You'll see." Saga smirked as he chose a specific chapter from the film and skipped to it.

The screen filled with two men, both of them naked and kissing passionately. It was obvious they were both aroused already, their cocks brushing as they shifted.

Immediately Die looked away, his face on fire. "What the hell is that?!" His voice felt strained.

"A test. Just watch it. I mean it." He gestured beside Die. "There's a trashcan right there if you feel the need to vomit."

Die winced as he flicked his eyes back up to the television. After all... he trusted Saga to know what he was doing. Maybe there'd be a girl coming in soon.

Almost twenty minutes later, there was still no girl and the two men were going at it, one of them shoving his cock violently into the other man's ass, both of them moaning lewdly, the one on bottom begging to be fucked harder.

Die shifted uneasily on the couch, not liking the fact that his own cock was straining against the material of his jeans. It just wasn't right. He wasn't supposed to be aroused by two men fucking... and yet... he was. He finally looked away from the screen, unable to watch any more without wanting to do something about the ache between his legs.

He tensed as Saga shifted, immediately hiding his face from the other man behind his bangs. When Saga made no other obvious movements, but he could hear him doing _something_ , he chanced glancing over at him. What he saw surprised him, even embarrassed him a bit, but he didn't freak out. Instead, he watched curiously, as un-obviously as possible, as Saga rubbed at the bulge in his pants, his hips arching a bit into his own touch.

Die's breath caught in his throat and his cock informed him that he very much enjoyed the view, its immediate throbbing giving away as much. When Saga moved to open his pants, Die still didn't look away, his entire being wanting to know what was next, just how Saga would look pleasuring himself. His own hand slipped down to finger his erection through his jeans.

The red-head watched as Saga pulled back his boxers, exposing his length, and then took it in his hand, jerking himself off. Before long, Saga's head fell back and he began pushing his hips up, thrusting into his fist, soft gasps of pleasure leaving his mouth.

Die stared at him, transfixed by the sight before him, his entire body quivering with the want to do so much more to his friend. He swallowed hard, turning a little to get a better view and causing Saga to lift his head and look at him. He stopped pleasuring himself and Die let out a whimper, unable to catch the sound before it left his mouth as he quickly looked away, shame burning his cheeks.

Saga easily stood, letting his jeans fall and pushing his boxers off, allowing them join his pants on the floor. He moved to Die, pushing him back against the couch and straddling him, his hand replacing Die's over his cloth-covered arousal. As he palmed it, rubbing hard and causing Die to moan, he leaned in, whispering in his ear. "If I offered to let you fuck me... would you do it?"

The shudder that wracked Die's body should have been answer enough, but Die chose another way of replying, slipping his hand into Saga's hair and pulling him into a harsh kiss. When he pulled back, he was breathless, his body humming with desire. "Condom and lube." It wasn't a question, but a demand.

Saga leaned over, fishing in the back of the couch to retrieve the lube and then slid off Die's lap, heading to the restroom and coming right back with a condom. He knelt down, unfastening Die's jeans and helping him out of his pants and boxers. Once both were on the floor, he slipped back onto Die's lap, positioning himself so that he'd be easier to prep, his hands settling onto Die's shoulders. He bowed his head, watching as the red-head spread lube across his fingers and then slipped them between Saga's legs, spreading the cool liquid over his entrance and then pushing one finger in.

The bassist moaned, pushing down on the finger. He loved having his body invaded like this, it was what got him off the best and always had. He clenched and then relaxed, his hips bucking, hoping Die would get the point and get on with it.

Die didn't waste any time, inserting a second and then third finger, stretching the other man. He plunged his fingers deeper, fucking him with them as Saga ripped open the condom and rolled it over Die's length. The guitarist's cock throbbed in response, telling him it wanted to waste no time in being buried in Saga's tight heat.

The instant Saga let go of Die's cock, Die pulled his fingers free. Grabbing the lube bottle, he spread a good amount over his erection, thrusting into his own touch a few times before letting go and holding tightly on Saga's hips. The other moved over him, settling himself with Die's tip pressing against his entrance. The guitarist thrust up, burying himself inside Saga in one smooth stroke, ripping a pleased cry from the bassist's throat.

As Die thrust up, Saga pushed down, both of them working in tandem in an attempt to gain the most pleasure they could. Die felt like he was on fire, his entire body burning with the need to fuck Saga as hard and as fast as he could, and Saga loved every moment of it, leeching off the raw sexuality of it all, his cock equally engorged and needy.

Saga slid one hand down, grasping himself and tugging his hard-on in sync with the thrust of Die's cock into his ass. He'd always loved the feeling of someone truly fucking him, loved how someone could lose control and see nothing but their own blinding pleasure. It was how he thrived, the way he truly wanted it to be each and every time he had sex. His abdominal muscles tightened, his sphincter gripping Die tightly, as his breath became ragged. His balls were so tight he could have sworn they were going to implode on him. And then he was cumming hard, his release splattering across Die's t-shirt as he cried out, his muscles spasming.

Saga's orgasm threw Die, as he hadn't been expecting it. The way the other felt clenching around him was far more than he needed to get off. His fingers tightened on Saga's hips and he slammed himself into the other man repeatedly, pulling almost all the way out and then slamming back in until his orgasm hit him forcefully, his hips pistoning a few more times as his cum spurted out, filling the condom.

He pulled out, collapsing shakily back against the couch with a soft moan. "Fuck..." he focused on steadying his breathing, "I haven't cum that hard in years."

Saga smirked as he slid off Die's lap, reaching down and tugging the condom free from the other man's length, depositing it in the trash bin as he pulled his boxers back on. He tossed Die's on his lap and then curled up beside him on the sofa. "Sorry about your shirt..." he said it, but he didn't really mean it.

Die glanced down and wrinkled his nose, simply rubbing at it. "Oh well...." It took a few minutes before it seemed to dawn on him exactly what Saga had done. "Hey... what the hell kind of test was that?!"

Saga laughed softly, lightly punching the red-head's arm. "The only kind that would work. You just needed a man to get off and I proved it... and provided it. You can't say you didn't enjoy it." He settled back on the couch and yawned. "I sure as hell did."

Die only regarded him with a grumpy look on his face, unable to say he hadn't enjoyed it, but unwilling to actually admit that he had. But deep inside, he'd known this was the reason for all his woman problems, he'd just never wanted to go down this road to be certain. He offered Saga a faint smile as he pulled his boxers back on and leaned back, closing his eyes to rest for a few minutes.

**The End**  



End file.
